Mordedura
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Partirían a la mañana siguiente para seguir en guerra, todos los soldados, tanto estadounidenses como británicos se preguntaban porque tenían una campaña "personal" Alfred y Arthur, no podrían pensar bien de ellos dos después de lo que verían. USxUK.


Soy tan lenta en actualizar, culpen a mi lentitud con los celulares, escribo a la velocidad de un caracol con sida en esta cosa D:, en fin, lo seguiré haciendo por el USxUK :D

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** Una serpiente nada venenosa, manoseos, suaaaave lime.

Estaban en un reposo de su misión, todas sus tropas se paseaban por afuera como si no hubiera día en que llegara el momento de descansar, porque encontraban extraño -y sumamente sospechoso- que sus naciones, Estados Unidos, que era Alfred F. Jones e Inglaterra, que era el caballero y elegante Arthur Kirkland estuvieran en una sola tienda, bastante amplia he de decirse, pero solos, ellos dos, solos, sí, cualquier cosa pasaba por la mente de los degenerados soldados, hasta los estadounidenses querían llegar pronto a Londres para coquetearle a las sensuales mujeres inglesas.

No sólo sus naciones podían "divertirse".

¡ORGIAAAA! Los soldados estadounidenses miraron con cara inquisitiva a los ingleses, éstos, sólo los golpearon.

–Oye Artie, tus chicos están maltratando a mis soldados otra vez…–susurró en un puchero el menor, ordenando un poco las cartas que se mandaban al exterior.

–¿Por qué será? yo los apoyo, golpear estadounidenses siempre es divertido…–

–Ya verás cuando llegue el día en que te golpee bien adentro con mi pene…–

–W-What? –susurró el inglés rojo, de seguro había malinterpretado las palabras del americano.

–Que ya verás cuando te demuestre que muy dentro ya no soy un nene…–arregló la oración con una sonrisa deslumbrante que servía como linterna en la oscuridad.

–Oh, fine… fine, había escuchado mal supongo, ya es hora de dormir…–

Pero algo desconcertó la noche, era el inglés, que se quejaba suavemente horas más tardes, el americano se desesperó, no es como si el inglés se estuviera masturbando ¿verdad? -cosa que realmente le excitaba el cuerpo y la mente- pero sonaba sugerente, fue hasta el catre que tenía el británico, se veía sofocado, no, no se estaba masturbando, pero quizás era grave, destapó al británico y vio a una serpiente colada en sus bóxer.

Mierda, traía boxer muy pegados, al americano le dio un leve sonrojo junto a un estremecimiento al verlo, pero como era un héroe quitaría la serpiente de ese lugar tan inapropiado, cuando Inglaterra abre los ojos, impactado al ver al americano subiéndole la ropa interior arremangándosela más de la cuenta, tocando cercano a su entrepierna, en la parte más superior del muslo ya después de sacar la serpiente.

–¿Qué…qué…QUÉ MIERDA HACES, MALDITO JONES? –sí, así de educado era, el grito se escuchó hasta el polo norte y de vuelta en un gay coro, como no despertar a toda la armada con aquello. -¡Que me sueltes mierda, eres más peligroso que Francis!-susurraba pegando patadas a diestra y a siniestra, rojo de la vergüenza.

Pero el americano lo inmovilizó.

-Q-Quédate quieto, please Arthur, tengo que…–susurró bajando un poco nuevamente a las piernas…–"Sacar el veneno", una serpiente te ha mordido…–el americano fue hasta esa zona, sintió que el inglés no protestaba al ver las marcas…

Aunque Jones lo sabía, la serpiente no era venenosa, pero no desaprovecharía esa gran oportunidad, sería un estúpido si lo hiciera, así que lamió con suavidad el lugar, aplicando presión con los dientes, viendo como el cuerpo vibraba, una sonrisa extraña mientras succionaba se le dibujó en el rostro al mirar suavemente el bulto de Inglaterra endurecerse, era un pervertido, se estaba poniendo caliente.

Y el momento era perfecto, hasta que miran en la entrada, unas cabezas estadounidenses y británicas miran la escena, sonrojados. Arthur Kirkland se quiere morir.

–No… ¡no es lo que parece, dammit! –grita, pero los soldados huyen, sin oír explicaciones, sus naciones son unos pervertidos, era un hecho.

–Mierda, ¿por qué coño estás tan relajado Alfred? ¡creen que somos unos pervertidos! ¡se lo dirán a mi reina, y seré el hazme reír, luego Francis se enterara y yo… yo quedaré como una inglesa gay y afrancesada! –

–Hagámosle creer que están en lo cierto…–susurró el americano, acorralando al inglés en el catre que rechinaba suavemente con el peso contrario, el inglés se puso rojo y colocó sus manos en el pecho del americano tratando de apartarlo.

–¿A qué demonios estás jugando? –

–A nada, Inglaterra…–susurró con lujuria, tocando suavemente en la entrepierna, subiendo desde el borde los deliciosos bóxer negros, deleitándose con el suave jadeo que emitió el inglés cuando lo manoseaban allí. –Sólo que si ellos piensan mal… tengo que darles más razones para que crean que es verdad…–susurró calidamente besando los labios rojizos y confusos…–Y que mejor forma que hacerle el amor al británico que capturó mi corazón… al que más amo, a ti Inglaterra…–

–Deberías dejar d-de decir esas tonterías, casi pareces italiano, sólo mintiendo y coqueteando…, fue una estúpida picadura, sólo eso…–

Pero ni el inglés se creía sus palabras con los calidos besos que se repartían en su caliente y enrojecida piel, la lengua mordiendo y masturbando su virilidad, incluso metiéndose con fuerza en su ano, ensalivándolo con goce mientras sujetaba la cabeza de Jones, y Estados Unidos seguía mordiendo, dejando marca tras marca, seguramente todos sus soldados le preguntarían a la mañana siguiente a Arthur que es lo que había pasado.

Y aunque les contara, sabía que no le creerían, después de todo eran británicos, los putos amos de los mal pensados. Y como dijo Jones, quizás había que darles una buena razón para que pensaran tan morbosamente, y los gritos, jadeos y gemidos de esa noche serían suficiente prueba de ello. Porque muy en el fondo, Arthur también tiene un comprobante, él ama incluso más a ese estadounidense impulsivo y desviado, por eso, y sólo por eso, esa noche se dejó hacer más de una vez el amor.

**N.A: **Fic de celu, no pidan mucha ortografía xD, en fin, espero que les gustara, "sacar el veneno", sí claro, esa no se la cree ni el mismo Alfred, serpiente traviesa que le muerde en una parte tan sugerente a ese inglés. En fin, esos soldados ahora sí que tendrán motivos para mal pensar.

PD: Según una parte que puso Himaruya los soldados estadounidenses comían un montón, y cuando llegaron a Londres, a parte de despreciar la asquerosa comida que le servían los ingleses usaban muchas tácticas para "coquetear" con las inglesas del lugar, estos americanos, tan traviesos :,D, quizás haga algo sobre eso. Es una clara insinuación USxUK (?)


End file.
